While broadband network services and Voice over IP (VoIP) products continue to grow and expand, so also does the demand for wireless network functionality. To help meet this demand, networks are being developed that use multiple base stations, relay stations, access points or other points of contact. In many scenarios the various base stations, relay stations, access points or other points of contact communicate with one another via wireless channels. One emerging wireless technology is IEEE 802.16,, popularly known as WiMAX. WiMAX provides broadband wireless access, with a single base station providing coverage over a large area (theoretically up to 31, miles). The coverage area of a cell (the area controlled by a particular base station) may be enhanced through the use of relay stations. Other wireless networking technologies include Third Generation (3G), Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), and IEEE 802.11,, popularly known as WiFi.